Mike
Mike is a red miniature engine working on the Arlesdale Railway with Bert and Rex. He is the youngest of the three original Arlesdale engines. Bio Mike had a non-speaking role and was not named in the thirteenth episode, Little Engines. Mike was grounded from the grand opening of the new railway because he was careless with the trucks and they fell off the chute into Donald's tender. When Bert broke down, Mike was sent to rescue him and did it in style. The red miniature engine took the blue miniature engine to get his rebuilt into action. Mike was later the second engine who heard whispers from Duke after saying the railway shouldn't have ballast trucks plus he won't have to pull them at all. Mike appeared in episode twenty-three, Useful Engines. He told James about the splendid sight of pulling trucks and coaches plus telling him about the bootlace incident in 1925 which made him angry. Mike told both Rex and Duck at the chute about what happened between the two red engines and was insulted by being called a "toy engine". The Fat Controller later found out about the "toy engine" incident and it was James who insulted Mike. The red miniature engine was suppose to appear in Tenders and Trouble, but this episode got cancelled by WildNorWester. Mike makes a cameo appearance in Doubts and had a speaking role in Harvest Season. In Sheffield's Secret, his driver wasn't feeling well and went into the station building when a teenage boy accelerated Mike all the way to the chute at Arlesburgh West. Rex felt shocked as he past with the passengers as Frank told a workman to change the points near the chute and Sheffield having to save Mike by using a truck of sand in order not to have the miniature engine being wrecked. He spoke to the tank engine who then thanked him for saving the red miniature engine from being wrecked. In Rough Start, Mike double-headed his passenger train with Olivia as she is needed to learn the line across the Arlesdale Railway. He then had to individually take his train when the green tank engine was sent to get Frank rescued following his break-down near the points to the old Mid Sodor Railway mines that were once flooded in 1947. Rex later spoke to Mike about Olivia and the green tank engine said that the children of Sir Walter Albworth were not interested in the railway at all. In Cold Reception, Mike had a non-speaking role when Sir Walter's sister Jane Albworth spoke to him at Arlesburgh station during the winter and she was representing her bank company in London to be at a special gala in the town of Arlesdale. He makes a cameo appearance in the feature-length special, Winds of Change. In Storm Damage, Mike was heading up to Peel Godred when the storm hit, and likely sheltered in a tunnel when he got up there. Basis Mike is based off the Ravenglass & Eskdale Railway's River Mite who was built in 1966. Appearances Episodes * Season 2 - Little Engines (not named, does not speak), Grand Opening and Whispers * Season 3 - Useful Engines * Season 5 - Harvest Season and Sheffield's Secret * Season 1 STMY - Rough Start and Cold Reception (does not speak) * Season 2 STMY - Food for Thought and Storm Damage (does not speak) and Endgame (mentioned) * Couriers and Concerns - Attitude (cameo) Cancelled Episodes * Special Delivery * Tenders and Trouble Voice actors *WildNorWester (Seasons 2 and 3 only) *Edward Tear (Season 5 onwards) Gallery File:PeelGodred2.png|Mike in Sodor: The Early Years Jim.png|Jim, Mike's Driver FoodForThought.png Mike.png|Mike on a goods run Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Tender Engines Category:Island of Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:Minimum Gauge Engines